1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for retaining a foot or boot on a sports apparatus. More particularly, the device of the invention relates to a binding for receiving and retaining a foot or boot upon such sports apparatus.
Devices of this type are used for snowboarding, snow skiing, water skiing, snowshoeing, roller skating, and other activities and sports.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Some prior art devices for use with sports apparatuses for the aforementioned activities/sports include a base plate to support the sole of the foot or the boot sole, as well as a rear support element, or highback, to support the user's lower leg. The base plate is associated with the rear support element as follows. First, the base plate extends lengthwise from a rear end to a front end. The rear support element has a fastening end opposite a free end, an articulation having a substantially transverse axis connecting the fastening end to the base plate. The articulation makes it possible to reduce the space requirement of the device for storage by enabling the rear support element to be tilted forward.
Finally, a linkage is connected to the base plate by a lower connection located at the front of the articulation, on the one hand, and to the rear support element by an upper connection located between the fastening end and the free end, on the other hand. The linkage limits the rearward rotation of the rear support element. Thus, the rear support element enables the transmission of sensory information between the user and the apparatus. More specifically, the lower leg can transmit or receive forces during the operation of the sports apparatus.
In the case of the sports apparatus being a snowboard, it is possible to press the lower leg rearwardly, with the lower leg supported rearwardly by the rear support element in order to apply a force to a running edge of the board.
However, for a given retaining device, or binding, the transmission of sensory information does not always occur with the greatest efficiency or effectiveness. Indeed, the particular physical characteristics of a user, in particular, his/her size, weight, and/or shoe size can influence the transmission of such sensory information. Moreover, each user can adopt a particular steering style, which also affects the transmission of sensory information.
As a result, the application of a certain force at the rear support element with the lower leg does not always produce the effect desired by the user. Sometimes, it is necessary to produce a substantial force in order to influence the behavior of the apparatus or snowboard. This can become physically tiring for the user, wearing him/her down. In other cases, conversely, the application of the slightest impulse can influence the behavior of the apparatus. This can prevent the user from controlling the steering of the apparatus/board properly, or as desired.
In snowboarding, a rear edge setting that requires a force that is too substantial can tire or wear down the rider. Conversely, if the rear edge setting can be undertaken with a slight effort, the slightest non-purposed force can adversely influence the behavior of the apparatus, i.e., contrary to the intention of the user.
Consequently, the forces generated by the apparatus and transmitted to the lower leg, via the rear support element, do not always reflect the behavior of the apparatus. The forces are sometimes excessive or insufficient.